


An Award Show and a Wedding

by thewriter



Category: Jonas Brothers
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-09
Updated: 2019-05-09
Packaged: 2020-02-29 03:16:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18770098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thewriter/pseuds/thewriter
Summary: Joe Jonas' impromptu Vegas wedding from the POV of a random observer.





	An Award Show and a Wedding

The after party was going-and going strong. Then someone decided to get married, but this was Vegas after all, what didn't you do in Vegas but have a spontaneous wedding.

Once Joe Jonas and Sophie Turner decided they were "just going to do it" the party migrated to the nearest wedding chapel. It was a typical Vegas wedding chapel presided over by a reverend dressed up as Elvis.

People clustered into their seats with Dan and Shay pulling out their guitars to play a stripped-down version of their song "Speechless". Then the pastor stepped forward. The ceremony was sincere because Joe and Sophie were honest and sincere about their feelings for each other, they weren't just saying it "just because".

A few people in the audience even had their phones out-yep this was going up on Instagram…for sure.

Since Joe and Sophie hadn't planned on getting married for another two months there were no rings. The only rings available were some ring pops, corny and cliché but it worked. As I overheard their friends saying "this was, the most Joe Jonas thing Joe Jonas had ever done."

I couldn't attest to that I was only an observer and I didn't know him that well.

I knew it was legit when the couple ducked away to sign the marriage license. Definitely official! Joe's brother, Nick even stood in as his witness though I was sure he wouldn't have had his wedding without both of his brothers there. They weren't just a band, I knew they were family and they would always be family first. Anyone looking at them now could see that.

Afterwards the crowd cheered. I would've been clapping to that hadn't been for the flute of champagne in my hand, but I raise it in acknowledgment as the couple headed out of the chapel. People were still taking photos as they had been all night and someone even took a picture of Joe and Sophie still dressed from their impromptu wedding on the top of the obligatory pink Cadillac. Looks like they had missed their calling for the Met Gala, but that wasn't until next week.


End file.
